


Michael becomes obsessed to his curiosity EW II

by Plum182



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Facials, M/M, i just love Michael he is my main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum182/pseuds/Plum182
Summary: Michael entered his obsession to EW II





	Michael becomes obsessed to his curiosity EW II

cont from: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039570

Michael couldn't forget about what happened and how he felt by hands of Bill and David. Every day he gets obsessed with people and stabs them with his kitchen knife, thats what he was doing his whole life until now. 

But little bit inside of him wanted to experience same thing again, this feeling lingered him and with each day passing he was burning with passion he wanted to feel it again, he wanted to feel alive.

The cold air of Haddonfield hits mask of the Michael, he has been on here before he looks up to the sky as he realizes entity makes him to go hunt once more.

He looks around the cars,houses,grasses with no luck he almost wonders if there is really people on there and entity is just toying with him. 

He decides to check basement of the area maybe spending time on his favourite place will help him relax out while he still feels the passion inside him.

Step by step michael slowly goes to the basement then realized there is someone there, he immediately readies his kitchen knife and his power to obsess on someone. But what he finds is a man with sunglasses and on his 40's searching through a chest. He kinda looks handsome and he didnt notice Michael came in, he silently walks up behind him then instead of killing him he hits his head to stun him while gathering ropes from the hook. Michael ties hands of the Ace and pushes him to the corner. 

Michael knew he should kill him to please entity but he just couldnt ignore the burning feel inside him as, he lowered his mask and started to kiss the passionately. he took of his shirt to reveal himself to the man and sat on his lap

 

"whats your name" michael asked awkwardly 

"Ace visconti you handsome" ace answered and started to kiss him back. but thats wasnt enough for michael he wanted much more

He slowly pushed aces mouth to his right nipples, ace got the signal and started to swirl his tongue around it then suck the tip with his tongue. Michael felt really good that he pushed ace's head more and more.

all this action made Ace hard as michael felt his erection hardening while sitting on top of his clothed dick, Michael pushed his ass to Ace's dick back and forth he wanted to make this man go crazy.

"Please" Ace begged "I dont want to come in my pants" Michael agreed and got himself out of his lap and undressed both himself and ace

Now that they were both naked Michael remembered what happened that night and he slowly dropped his head to Ace's hard erection, he looked above to see man smiling then he took his dick to his mouth slowly.

"Fuck" Ace moaned as he felt wet strokes of Michaels tongue, this felt really good he wanted michael to take more of it but his hands were tied so he couldnt do anything about it. Good thing for him Michael was merciful so he more and more of Ace's cock until it hit back of his throat. Michael felt like his dick was getting hard as he devoured Ace's cock in his mouth. Ace a man who spent his life gambling on seducing other people was very skilled in bed as he grabbed kitchen knife with his mouth as Michael wasnt seeing anything but his thick cock on his throat, he used kitchen knife to destroy the ties on his hands. next thing Michael knew there was hands on back of his head he looked at Ace's head with a surprised look but it didn't last long as Ace buried his face on his cock and started to facefuck Michael. This turned on Michael very badly he felt like his dick could penetrate the floor inside his pants. So he looked at Ace's face once again while sucking his cock, this time Ace made him completely take his cock fully to his throat then closed his nose with his fingers. Michael was feeling immense amount of pressure he sucked and sucked more of Ace's cock with his tongue then he felt like he can't hold anymore so he pulled his head back. 

Ace thought this was the hottest thing ever mix of precum and saliva made a connection between Ace's cock and Michael. Ace thought he can't hold it anymore, he grabbed hair of Michael with his left hand then started to jerk off with his right hand, with a loud moan he covered Michaels face with his cum. It leaked from his eyebrows to his cheeks to his chin and with few drops he was finished. Michael felt amazing and took his dick out of his pants and started to jerk off. seeing how slutty the Michael is Ace felt his dick getting hard again. 

"turn of your back" Ace commanded to the Michael who obeyed. Ace got rid of Michaels clothes then started to kiss his neck from behind him "you are beatiful under me Michael" his cock was hiting between thighs of Michael as he got hard even more. He slowly thrusted between Michaels thighs and asked him "Do you want it Michael?" 

Michael wanted it very badly so he simply nodded, Ace stretched his asshole and slowly poked his hole with his dick. Michael was in the pain but he still wanted to feel more so he didn't grunt in pain instead he waited untill Ace got halfway through before making a sound of pain out of his mouth. Which caused Ace to put his fingers to Michaels mouth "suck them hard when you feel pain maybe ill go easier on you" Michael didn't wanted that so he simply let Ace's fingers linger on his mouth as he took more and more of Ace's cock until he felt Ace's balls slap his thighs. He was on ectasy he wanted to moan very badly but fingers in his mouth stopped him from doing that so he took them out of his mouth and moaned. 

Ace started to thrust into Michaels hole slowly while hugging his back from behind and kissing on his neck, he looked at Michaels delicate hands and put his hands on top of them. Ace was completely dominating Michael on the ground and Michael was loving every second of it. He let Ace screw his body with his violent thrusts and gentle kisses while he moaned loudly around the room. 

Michael felt the pressure inside of him again as he started to come untouched to the floor, which resulted his asshole getting tighten around Ace's cock

Ace felt the immense pressure too as he shot his load inside of Michael, he cummed so much that after he took his cock he looked at Michaels now abused red hole and noticed the cum leaking from his thighs to the ground. Ace gave goodbye kiss to Michael as he heard sound of exit doors opening. Michael forget about his role by entity once again or perhaps he found a new one as he watched Ace run to the exit door with a smile on his face.


End file.
